She Crept Up On Me
by Chantalpaca
Summary: Annie Cresta is a girl suffering a tragic fate: she, of all people, was reaped to participate in the 70th Hunger Games. Annie, who doesn't have any family members to volunteer for her. However, Finnick Odair, victor and mentor, will do whatever it takes to keep her alive. Many know of their love; not many know how it developed. This is their full story.
1. Chapter 1

_'Go to the beach, Annie. I'm sure it'll do you good, take your mind off of it for a moment,'_ her dad had said earlier this morning.  
><strong>Yeah, right.<strong>

Sure, the weather was nice. The water felt cool on her feet, and Annie actually calmed down a bit after sitting on the sand, enjoying the sunset.  
>But it couldn't take her mind off the reaping.<p>

How was the beach going to help her take her mind someplace else? This hellhole of thoughts, created by the Capitol...  
>Twenty-four children were forced to murder each other, and each year, Annie had a higher chance of being reaped. It was her fourth year now. Four little white slips with the name <strong>Annie Cresta<strong> written on them. Unlike most of the other kids in District four, Annie didn't have any siblings or cousins who were willing to take her place if she was reaped. Unlike the other districts, in one, two and four, you had to be direct family to volunteer.  
>She was lucky, in a way. Lucky that her family was wealthy enough to avoid having to buy tessarae. Her dad was a fisherman, and her mom made bread with seaweed. When Annie didn't have to worry about the reaping or the Games, she would worry about her future.<p>

She didn't like fishing, or making nets, or ships in general. It just never appealed to her at all. Then again, she was born and raised in the Fishing District. It was inevitable. She could always... become a canner, or something.

Footsteps behind her. Annie should have known the reason why her dad sent her to the beach, of all things. Everyone knew that Finnick Odair came here every morning to breathe in the salty air and make some knots. She tried not to sigh, but it didn't work. Annie didn't want to see Finnick right now. He would make this moment worse. After winning his Games, Finnick had become cocky and arrogant. Every single girl in this district (and probably all the other districts too) was willing to throw herself at his feet if he commanded so, and he knew it. Annie's parents would tease her about the fact that Finnick only smiled at her, but Annie knew better than that. That arrogant, self-loving idiot smiled at every girl, her parents just never paid attention when he did.

_'Hey, Annie.' _  
>And there was the fact that he knew her name. She closed her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. <em>'Hello, Finnick.' <em>When she opened her eyes after a while, she almost jumped back. His face was right in front of her, that stupid grin of his still plastered onto it. _'What, no nickname? Isn't it a special day today?'_  
>Annie grunted and stood up, wiping some sand off of her skirt and the seagreen blanket she'd brought with her. <em>'I'm not in the mood, <strong>Finn.<strong> Unlike you, some people still have to worry about being reaped. Good day.' _She tucked the blanket under her arm and walked away from the beach.  
><em>'It's really sexy when you call me that, Annie!' <em>  
>She waved at him, without turning around.<p>

A few minutes later, she arrived back home. Her house wasn't big, but it was big enough for three. They had decent piping, and decent beds. Their lives were decent, and Annie couldn't wish for more. At the end of the hallway, there was their living room. Anniew knew her parents would be there. She could go to the left, to her bedroom instead, but that would just delay the inevitable encounter. Thus, she decided to just face her parents, and walked into the living room.  
>Her dad immediately greeted her with a big, goofy smile on his face. <em>'And? How was your trip? Did you-'<em> Annie cut him off immediately. _'I know why you recommended that, but I don't need a boyfriend. Especially not now, and especially not Finnick Odair, of all people. So thanks, but no thanks.'_ She knew she was being a bit rude. Her mother did too.

_'Annie. Don't be rude to your father, he just wants what's best for you. Finnick is wealthy, and loved in the Capitol. Some networking won't do anyone harm.' _  
><em>'Finnick can get anyone he wants, mom. If he, and I put the emphasis on if, wanted a girlfriend, he'd go for some Capitol girl, because of the exact reasons you just mentioned. He doesn't need me, and I don't want him. How could you even suggest that, when the reaping is today?'<em>

Annie could tell her mom knew she had a point. She was rewarded with a sigh, and permission to get ready for that afternoon. She curtsied when she left, a thing she'd often done as a child to impress her parents with her good manners. Now, it was just a habit that made her parents smile. She walked into her room, the only place where she truly felt comfortable. Annie loved her room, she'd got to design it when she was younger. She tried to get her dad to buy her fairy lights, but it was too expensive, so she settled for some candles. Now that she was older, she was glad she'd made that decision: the candles gave her room a simple, elegant touch that no one could take away from her. Except, of course, the Capitol, if she was reaped. Annie let out a heavy sigh and banned the thoughts from her head. She looked at her closet, and took out the one dress her mother would find acceptable for today. It was a light blue dress, which existed of two halves: the top half was crocheted, with small sleeves and a white collar; the bottom half was a simple, pleated skirt. When she was done, Annie walked downstairs again, to allow her mom to pick out her jewelry and do her hair.

Her mom had picked out a simple, braided bracelet Annie's neighbour, Eisley, had once made for her. It was white and blue, so it matched her outfit perfectly. Annie watched her mom put a simple, teardrop pendant necklace on her, and smiled when she was done. _'Thanks, mom.'_ Her mom nodded, and played with Annie's hair for a bit.  
><em>'I won't do anything with it. You have beautiful, red hair that needs to be seen. You'll look special.'<em>

And that moment, the clock tower hit eleven o'clock, and Annie and her family walked towards the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked towards the town square, Annie's thoughts went everywhere. It was unbearable, and it gave her a headache. She held onto her mother's hand tightly, as long as she could. Before they would be pulled apart by a Peacekeeper. Annie didn't want to grant them that little moment of pleasure, having to pull apart two family members, so she would let go just as they approached. That moment hadn't come just yet. All around her, Annie watched teenagers running as fast as permitted. She figured she was probably the only person in a Career district, that didn't want to be reaped.

As the Justice Building seemed to grow taller, Annie got more scared. She had this awful feeling in her stomach, and she was sure her inevitable death was near. Her mother noticed._ 'Annie? Are you okay?'_ She tried to force her breakfast back down her throat, and calmed down by thinking of happy things. The smell of her mom's bread. Her dad's eyes. Eisley and her pretty bracelet. Finnick's go- that was new. Finnick had never been in her thoughts before, especially not in her happy thoughts. Annie grumbled and forced herself back up._ 'Fine. Let's just go and get this over with, please.' _

The Justice Building impressed her every single time she walked past it, or stood in front of it like today. It was so tall, so big. The black and white architecture was quite impressive, but Annie knew this building, like every other important building in every other district, had been designed by the Capitol. This fact had made her detest it from the moment she saw it for the first time.

_'Mommy! If they pick me, do you think they'll let me have a trident in the arena like Finnick?'_  
>Annie stood still for a moment to stare at the little boy who'd made that remark. The Capitol was able to brainwash everyone into thinking the Games were good, while it was just a way to control the population. She watched the twelve year old run around the street, his mother sighing and looking down at her feet. Annie would have done the same thing.<p>

They finally arrived, Annie and her parents. Peacekeepers tried to separate them, but Annie was one step ahead of them. She kissed her mom on the cheek and waved goodbye to her dad as the Peacekeepers approached. _'We'll see you at lunch, dear!' _  
>The fact that the citizens of the Capitol had to be able to watch all the reapings was the cause of this early one in District Four. They would be done before lunch.<br>_'Annie! Wait up!'_ A smile crept onto Annie's face as she recognized the voice. _'Hey, Eisley! How are you?'_ Stupid question. Excited, as all the other kids._ 'Just wondering, you know. Who's going to get picked._' A clever way of avoiding the question, but Annie hugged her neighbor. They signed up and were pushed towards the roped off areas by the crowd. They wouldn't be separated, as they were the same age. They could stand together, as they had done many times before.

They watched as the mayor, the previous victors and some other important people from the Capitol Annie wouldn't bother naming walked onto the stage. The mayor gave his speech, and announced that this year's mentors had volunteered to do so, for the fifth time in a row. Finnick and Mags would mentor the tributes-to-be this year. Annie wasn't surprised: most of the other victors had died, and the remaining few were probably too lazy to mentor tributes. As the announcement was being made, Annie watched Finnick's face closely. He caught her eye, and she didn't look away.  
>Was she imagining it, or did Finnick wink at her?<br>At least she saw his smile grow bigger.

At last, the mayor left the microphone, and an extravagant person walked up to speech instead. Her hair was sapphire blue, and so was her clothing. She had escorted the District Four tributes to the Capitol for about three years now, and her speech was getting old. Her name was Saffira Attirant, so Annie suspected she'd picked her clothing and hair to match her name. A chuckle went through the crowd.  
><em>'Happy Hunger Games, everyone!'<em> The District completed the sentence for her:_ 'And may the odds be ever in your favor!' _  
>Saffira rewarded the citizens with a smile, and continued to talk about President Snow and his generosity.<p>

Finally, it was time for the picking of names. Annie glanced at Finnick again, and noticed he was getting more tense. She decided it didn't matter for now. Saffira ended her speech and walked over to the glass bowls. A roar erupted from the crowd, as was expected from a Career District. _'Ladies first, of course!'_  
>Her hand went graciously through the bowl, and after a moment of hesitation, Saffira picked out a white slip. She walked right back to the microphone and opened the little piece of paper.<p>

_'Your female tribute for the seventieth annual Hunger Games is... Annie Cresta.'_

And that's when her world came crashing right down. Everything went downhill from there.


	3. Chapter 3

Murmurs went through the crowd, and Annie could understand them all, because they turned into shouts soon after Annie broke loose from her age group.

_'That's her.. I know it.' _  
><em>'Why does she get to play? She doesn't have siblings or cousins!'<em>  
><em>'This is so unfair.'<em>  
><em>'I bet she dies at the bloodbath.'<br>_She placed one foot in front of the other, and continued to do so until she reached the stage. There were no thoughts in her head anymore: the deed was done. Her name had been spoken, so there was no going back. No one could volunteer for her. Annie was climbing the stairs when she heard the sound. It was in between human and animal; almost like a choking cat. She looked around, and locked eyes with Finnick again. His mouth was a thin line, and his eyes were angry. Annie gave him an apologetic smile, though she didn't know for what reason.

When Annie reached her assigned place on the stage, Saffira called for volunteers, but of course, no one stepped forward. Still, it felt a little painful. Annie searched the crowd and found Eisley. The tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Annie felt like crying herself. But she couldn't: the reaping was being recorded and everyone, even potential sponsors, was watching. If she appeared weak, no one would support her.

_'Well, then. Let's continue with our male tribute then, shall we?'_ Saffira strutted back to the glass bowls and repeated her previous ritual of grabbing a slip of paper. She then came back and read out the name: Irwin Sailor.  
>Annie didn't know him, but she watched him as he walked up to the stage, proud as a peacock. He looked as if he was around the age of sixteen, seventeen perhaps. He was tall, buff and tanned. Annie knew he'd been training his entire life for this moment, just as she knew his chances of winning were greater than hers, obviously, and he smiled wickedly at her when he passed her to stand next to Saffira's other side. A cheer erupted from the crowd before Saffira could ask for it: everyone screamed and yelled for Irwin.<br>Annie knew there would be no volunteers for him.

_'Well, then! Happy Hunger Games, everyone. And may the odds be ever in your favor, tributes!'_ Saffira chimed, and Annie and Irwin were led into the Justice Building, where they were separated immediately for 'safety precautions' and goodbyes. In other words: so that they wouldn't be able to kill each other just yet and for massive amounts of tears and hugs. Annie was led into a big, white room with a few chairs and a little desk; she imagined Irwin in the same type of room, but instead of all white, it would be black.

A short but stern knock on the door shook Annie out of her thoughts. A male Peacekeeper entered with her announcement. He was a man of colour, something one didn't see often in District Four. _'Miss Cresta, you have.. four visitors. Five minutes to talk to each of them. I will remove them from your room after exactly that amount of time.'_ Annie nodded and thanked the Peacekeeper out of politeness, not sincerity. _'I will send them in presently.'_ The Peacekeeper left immediately after that. Annie hadn't expected him to stay longer: Peacekeepers weren't paid to be nice, and the citizens treated them accordingly.

The first people that entered were her parents. Obviously. Her mother's cheeks were wet, and her eyes were puffy. She carried a handkerchief. Her parents did not sit down: instead, Annie was engulfed in a hug that felt as if she was being crushed, but she allowed it. After all, it could be the last hug she ever received in her life. 'Mom, don't cry. Please.' Mr. Cresta took his wife apart for just a moment to calm her down. She nodded, and got down to business with her daughter. _'Sweetheart, we believe in you. This is going to sound like any other speech, but we truly do. You may not look intimidating, but you'll be able to survive if you really want. And we know you do. Just try, okay? If you don't succeed-' 'Mom. If I don't succeed, I'll be dead.' 'Annie!'_  
>Annie looked down at her feet and stayed quiet for a while. Time passed too quickly, she had no time to waste.<em> 'Sorry. I appreciate it, but I don't want to cry. I.. I love you guys, okay? If I don't make it, and you have to understand that this is very likely, if I die, you have to promise you'll be just fine. You have to promise.'<em>  
>Her parents gave no response. The Peacekeeper entered again - Annie could read the name on his uniform: Seaworth - and led her parents out forcefully. Annie was left behind, screaming. <em>'You have to promise! Why can't you promise me? It's the only thing-'<em> The door shut, and Annie finished her sentence whispering._ 'The only thing I'll ever want.'_

She walked over to the desk and sat down behind it. Breathing heavily, she placed both of her hands on the desk and pressed down. It was a steady desk, and Annie's knuckles turned white. Seaworth entered again, without knocking this time. He brought Eisley in.  
>Eisley hadn't cried. Her eyes were focused and her cheeks were dry. Annie hadn't expected otherwise: Eisley was strong, and good at doing what people least expected from her. If people expected her to throw a fit, she would do the opposite and stay perfectly calm. Annie was the only one who could see through her strong defense system. Eisley sat down opposite Annie and placed her hands on the desk as well. However, Eisley's hands didn't press: they just lay there gracefully.<br>_'Annie, we have no time for formalities. You have to win this thing. I know you are strong, even if you don't believe it yourself. You will have three days to train, and you need to gain as much strength as possible to show that you're a worthy opponent. Don't join the Career Pack: ask Irwin if he wants to form a secret alliance and stay away from One and Two. Avoid the Cornucopia. I have no idea what the arena will look like, but grab a backpack and run.'_ Annie's breath became unsteady, and she knew she was going to cry anyways. 'Annie, don't cry. Please.' Eisley stood up, and Annie copied her movement. The two girls hugged. _'We've been together since we were born. I won't have us seperated now, okay? Promise you'll try to win.'_ Annie did so, just in time. _'Take care of mom and dad if I don't make it.'_ Eisley nodded, right before the Peacekeeper entered and took her away.

Seaworth took longer to come back this time. Annie wondered why, just as she wondered with whom. Eisley's parents probably didn't care enough about her to visit her, and Annie didn't blame them. They wanted to avoid tragedy and sadness. Other than some people at the stores, Annie didn't talk to anyone. Why Seaworth was taking so long, Annie did not know. Minutes had passed, and she could hear yelling outside her door. She couldn't make out the words.  
>The door opened, and Seaworth entered with the last visitor.<p>

_'Hey, Annie_,' Finnick said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finnick.** Why was Finnick there? Nothing made sense to Annie anymore. He had no cocky smile on his face, not even a slight grin. All he did, was open his arms and wait. Annie didn't know what he wanted, because anything Finnick Odair wanted, was given to him by the Capitol the minute he asked for it.  
>Annie knew what she wanted, though. She wanted to hug Finnick and cry her eyes out, because she didn't have to look strong for her family or Eisley anymore. But why should she? Finnick wasn't a friend of hers; they'd never spoken before. Besides, Finnick probably had tons of lovers in the Capitol, or even in District Four. The way every girl yelped when he passed by... It made Annie sick.<br>However, it also made her notice other things. Finnick didn't smile with sincerity at other girls. He only gave them cocky grins and arrogant smiles. Annie was an exception to the rule, and she knew it. She just didn't know why, and she wanted to find out before she died in the arena. Because that was obviously going to happen.

After she had considered this all and reflected on her decision for about half a minute, Annie simply did what her heart desired. She walked up to Finnick, wrapped her arms around his neck and weeped. Finnick closed the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't say a word until she let go of him and started the conversation, which only happened after a minute or two. Annie's throat was sore from all the tears, but she spoke anyway.  
><em>'Finn, I'm going to die.' <em>  
>Unlike every other person she'd spoken to that day, he didn't make her promise to try her best.<br>_'You're not, Annie. I'll make sure of that.'_

She didn't know what to say. Or what to do. Or whether she should sit or stand. Or why anything was happening at all.  
>Luckily, Finnick did. He ignored the chairs and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. Annie stared at him for a moment, and then joined him.<br>_'Why us, Finn? Why did you get picked? Why do I get picked? Do we deserve this? It's unfair.'_  
>Finnick sighed.<em> 'Life is unfair. The Capitol is unfair. Everything is unfair, and everything is uncertain.'<em> There it was: the cocky smile. It faded as soon as it came._ 'Except one thing. We can be sure of one thing only, and that's love. But love is cruel and love is unkind and love destroys you in the best way possible. It's like a storm: you see it coming and you're scared, but when it hits you.. you're surprised nevertheless. And when it leaves you.. you're left behind with everything you had before it came, except everything has changed. It's all damaged, in a way. And you blame yourself without any reason because there's no way the storm was your fault.'_  
>He stopped talking, probably because he realised he was talking nonsense. His smile returned, and he softly touched Annie's hand. She suspected Finnick was reciting a poem, but he wasn't thinking hard about it. Or perhaps, this was the real deal and he'd told his lovers the same thing. And he told Annie now to make her feel special before she died.<br>_'Why?'_  
>The doorhandle turned, and Finnick stood up. He extended his hand towards Annie, and she gladly accepted it. He pulled her up and laced his fingers through hers.<br>_'Because the storms are on the ocean.'_

As they exited the Justice Building, Annie thought of that little reference he'd dropped. The line was from an old song the people in the District sang at parties. It was often played at weddings too, and the newlyweds would dance to it and everyone would be happy. Though Finnick used it mockingly.  
>He hadn't let go of her hand, and Annie didn't want him to do so yet.<br>The fiveof them - Saffira, Mags, Irwin, Finnick and Annie - were crammed into a Capitol car that looked way too expensive to be in District Four. While they were driving, Annie stared out the window. People were waving at them, and though she couldn't hear it, she assumed they were shouting too. Finnick and Saffira waved back: Irwin was too 'mature' for that, Mags was too old and probably had had to deal with this too many times, and Annie didn't want to. She didn't want to give the people that little pleasure. It was her own little act of rebellion and she was proud. Finnick waved with one hand only: the other was still in Annie's, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

There was no time to think about Finnick before they entered the train. There wasn't time to think about anything, in fact. Saffira gave them commands, such as _'now wave!'_ and _'keep smiling, you're on camera!'_. She was too perky for her own good, and though Annie disliked her strongly, she also respected her in a way, so she did as Saffira asked. She waved and smiled, though in her own timid way. She tried to find Eisley or her parents in the crowd, but no such luck. There were too many people, so Annie just whispered a soft goodbye to herself. Finnick held up the hand he was holding and grinned widely at his fans. At least two of them fainted. Annie couldn't see what else happened, because Finnick pulled her into the train and the doors closed.

**Author's note:** There are multiple versions of the song Finnick is referring to, and I loved it the moment I heard about it. It's called Storms Are On The Ocean and my favourite version is by Sharon White and Ricky Skaggs. Look for it on youtube if you have the time.


	5. Chapter 5

The five of them were crammed into one train car, which was uncomfortable, even in a Capitol-sized carriage. Saffira led the way to another, which probably was the dining car, and Annie widened her eyes.

So the train was full of food and luxury goods. Annie expected that, really. All the previous victors had made remarks on the content of the train, so Annie forced herself not to think about it. She'd always had enough food to not go hungry: her family never had to buy tessarae. She was impressed, everything looked delicious, but she didn't want to touch it. Besides, her mind was otherwise occupied: Finnick was still holding her hand.

Saffira clapped her hands excitedly. _'Well, I know it isn't lunch time yet, but we can have lunch together now! The journey won't take more than a few hours, so please, make yourselves comfortable and have some lunch!'_ That was not going to happen. Annie was small, and if she ate too much, she would probably throw up a few minutes afterwards. Besides, she didn't want to get used to a lot of food when she was going to have a hard time finding some in the Arena. No lunch it was.  
>Finnick didn't seem keen on eating either. He was probably used to the Capitol standards, because he didn't even respond to the food like Annie and Irwin did. Irwin did want food. He sat down next to Mags and immediately started eating after visiting the buffet. He gave her a grin full of a white cake-like substance, and Annie smiled back. He could be a valuable ally, who knew? Finnick's head jerked to the left, away from Annie immediately after she smiled. Had he been watching her? Or perhaps he had some sort of grudge against Irwin.. Annie decided it didn't matter for now. Saffira was talking about meeting the Capitol citizens later, and Annie wasn't paying enough attention to follow her story. Finnick noticed.<p>

_'Saffira, dear, I do think your story is awfully interesting, but we have more important matters to discuss, really. I'm sorry.'_ He gave her a charming smile, and Saffira huffed, straightening her blue dress. _'Well, then. I'll go and talk to the staff for a moment. Enjoy your meal, darlings!'_ She walked stood up and walked away graciously, in a way Annie couldn't manage if she wanted to. Finnick sighed softly. Irwin spoke up, his mouth still half full._ 'I want Mags to train me.'_ An odd choice, according to Annie. Mags couldn't talk._ 'My parents are good friends with her, and I like her. I think I can win if she trains me. No offense, Annie.'_ Annie shook her head, as if to say 'none taken', but she didn't respond._ 'Is it allowed? You know, males training females and the other way around?'_ Finnick shrugged. _'No one in the Capitol minds,'_ he said. Annie nodded. _'I'm fine with it, really. Mags?'_ The old woman nodded, and gave Irwin a thumbs-up. Finnick squeezed Annie's hand, then finally let go. Annie's hands weren't even sweaty._ 'Well, then. It's settled. Mags trains Irwin, and unless this lovely lady objects, I'll train her.'_ Annie rolled her eyes. _'Fine.' _

After a few jokes and smiles, the two teams seperated. Irwin and Mags stayed in the dining car, and Finnick had told Annie he wanted to show her something. They went all the way to the back of the train, where there were glass windows all around, so they could look at the world as it passed by. _'It's nothing special, but I like it here. I always sit in the back.'_ He grinned. _'You know, you can team up with Irwin, but you shouldn't get too attached to him. One of you is going to die, if not both.' _Annie crossed her arms and smirked. _'Do I sense a little jealousy there? There's no need for you to be jealous of anything, you know.' _She hesitated. There were two roles she could play now: the innocent, likeable girl, or the more daring and challenging one. Annie decided that if she was going to stand a chance in the arena, the latter of the two was the best option. She raised an eyebrow - it had taken her two years to manage that trick - and leaned a little closer to him._ 'Or is there, **Finn**?_' He stared at her, his eyes wide. Annie had never seen him that way before, which was probably a good sign. He swallowed, then shook his head._ 'That's what I thought.'_ Finnick smiled with half his mouth, and touched her shoulder._ 'You should use that unpredictable thing in the arena.' _Annie nodded._ 'I will. But, you know, you have to train me to use it first, right?'_ Finnick nodded back and sat down on one of the couches. Annie sat down next to him, and he swung an arm around her shoulders. Anyone watching the cameras would see that it was all a joke now. _'We'll get to that. First, you'll have to meet your stylist and show everyone what you've got in the parade. Then we'll train.'_

Annie closed her eyes. This was a bad idea. She shouldn't get attached to Finnick. It would end badly. They hadn't shown any interest in each other before she was reaped. Well, Annie hadn't. She wasn't so sure about Finnick. All the little smiles, the comments he gave her, she had always assumed it was something he did for everyone.  
>What if it hadn't been that?<br>**No**. If she started something with Finnick and died in that arena, she would never forgive herself. Finnick would be heartbroken.  
>However, that would give her more reason to stay alive.<p>

She sighed. _'I'm going to explore this train before we arrive.'_ Finnick nodded and apparently it was his turn to do something unpredictable, because he placed a kiss somewhere in her hair and smiled. _'Alright. I'll be here.'_


End file.
